FNaF Q&A Dares series
by CaptianThePirate756
Summary: Ahoy there lads and lasses! I'd be back for another dare series after my long lost time, so get ready to torture the gang by dares and question, or dare me as our OC especially with Slender Knight132 and CutenessMayhem576! Enjoy!
1. Intro

Hey my fellow gamers I'm going to start a new Q&A Dares FNaF so I need you guys to start dares for all the animatronic even my OC and my sister's OC as well so review and ask questions or dares to all the animatronic or my and sister's OC, thank you for you time. Also I want to point out that a guest of honor will be presented in the story named CrazyAwesomeGurl1234 for supporting me you can join as well just ask or I'll choose. See ya later!:-)


	2. Question

Okay a bit slow on the reviews but it's okay.:-)

Author (Captain):All right guys we're going to start with

MoonLightShadowNight123:...IT'S RAINING TACOS, FROM OUT OF THE SKY! Truths everyone:

One at a time,who do you like and why.

Captain:No one.

Cuddlezilla:don't know.

Trapper:Mmm... three people he's cute, two he say cute compliments, three is very nice to me

Springtrap:Um...one of the authors, because she's cute and sweet.*starts blushing*

Goldie:Well... I kinda like Cuddlezilla because she's very beautiful.

Cuddlezilla:*Starts blushing*

Freddy:No one.

Bonnie:Um...Chica because she is a great friend to me and sweet.

Chica:Toy Freddy, because he always cheers me up.:-)

Foxy: Mangle! Beautiful.

I just think they look cute together!

Toy Freddy(Ted):IDK(I Don't Know)

Toy Bonnie(Bonbon):Chi (Toy Chica)because she's sweet and kind.

Toy Chica(Chi):Bonnie, he looks cute.

Mangle:Foxy! Very handsome one.

Marionette(Marion):Um... Trapper, she's kind, sweet, and caring me.

If I'm forgetting someone please review me and I'll do it next chapter, well that's all for now and I was so busy, that I forgot to present the guest of honor, so next chapter I'll do it,


	3. Dare 1

Captain: What's up everyone we're back with another dare, Trapper will you do the honours.

Trapper:Okay this is from guest: I dare one of the animtronics to say springtrap is your suit returded yes spelled like that and then have them say because you look like shit to me.

Cuddlezilla:well we'll see who is doing it*shakes a hat full of paper written names*and it's*sticks hand into the hat*Bonbon!

Bonbon:What?! Um, okay.:'-(

*Walks up to Springtrap*

Bonbon:Springtrap is your suit returded because you look like s*** to me.

Springtrap:What did you say!?*Grabs a knife*

Bonbon:Ahhhhhhhh!*runs*

Springtrap:Get back here!*chases Bonbon*

Captain:Poor Bonbon, anyway that all for now and see ya later!:-)

please review and ask Questions or Dares!


	4. Dare 2

Captain:What's up my fellow gamers, time for a another dare!

Cuddlezilla:Alright this is from wes27:add lockjaw from the return to freddy's

and does each of you enjoy killing guards and i dare everyone to kiss the person they love.

Captain:Alright*snapsfiinger**lockjaw appears*

Lockjaw:Where am I.

Trapper:Dare series.

Everyone:Mostly yes.

*everyone kisses the one they love*(too long to note)

(Alright let me type)

*Trapper kiss Springtrap, Goldie, Marion**Springtrap kiss Trapper**Goldie kiss Cuddlezilla**Bonnie kiss Chica**Chica kiss Ted(Toy Freddy)**Foxy kiss Mangle**Bonbon(Toy Bonnie) kiss Chi(Toy Chica)**Chi kiss Bonnie**Mangle kiss Foxy**Marion kiss Trapper*

That's all for today guys hope you enjoy it, see ya later!:-)


	5. Dare 3 and Question

Captain: What's up my fellow gamers, and welcome back to the dare series.:-)

Trapper:Finally, it's so long!

Goldie:Okay this is from MoonLightShadowNight123:Hey guys! Me again!

Dare:  
Foxy and Mangle:Do a seven min in heaven  
Everyone else: Do a ice bucket challenge!  
Truth:  
Foxy and Mangle: Like the dare?  
Everyone: Like the dare?

*Trapper snaps her finger and the two foxes are doing the 7 min. Everyone did the ice bucket challenge*

Springtrap: So cold!

Freddy: How come you guys aren't freezing, I'm shaking so badly!

Three OC's: Well me and Cuddlezilla have a tough cut for cold but I don't know about Trapper.

*Everyone looks at Trapper*

Trapper: I don't really want to tell.*looks away*

Everyone: Pretty challenging but also no!

Foxy and Mangle: Feeling good but really cramp.

Trapper: Well that's all for now, so see ya later!:-)


	6. Dare 4 (longest one ever made)

Captain: Alright now we're talking!:-)

Trapper:Alright this is from OppsiDasi:Question:

AUTHORS! WHERE IS BALLOON BOY! I DEMAND ANSWERS!  
Dares:  
Marionette: Listen to an hour of 'Nyan Cat'

Trapper: I told you! But you wouldn't even listen!

Captain: Fine I'll put Balloon Boy, geez.

*Snaps finger and Balloon Boy appears*

BB: Yay!

Everyone: We'll kill you!

Marionette: What that?

Cuddlezilla: Just listen to it.

*Give Marion a laptop and headphone**Marion type in Nyan Cat and listen it for one hour*

Marion: MAKE IT STOP!

Springtrap: Someone get Marion music box because, she won't stop singing the song!

*Trapper brought Marion to his room and wind up the music box*

Trapper:It's okay Marion, everything is going to be alright.

Marion:Can't stop, song, killing me!

*Trapper left the room and lock the door*

Cuddlezilla: Won't be seeing him for a while.

Foxy:Aye, that be an unlucky lass.

Freddy: Alright next one is from MoonLightShadowNight123:All the Boys: Who do you like?

All the girls: Who do you like?  
Dares:  
All leh boys: Sing 'Talk Dirty To Me' by Jason Derulo(P.S:You guys have to be shirtless and[pls I watched a vid,so I got an idea for it]have a workout thing or something,you know)and dance,you can look it up,to the girl you like(ooh this is sweet!)X:3  
All leh girls: Sing 'Your Love Is My Drug' by Ke$ha(this is like the boys,but you all have to wear something revealing)and dance for the boy you like.  
Sorry! Stupid dirty mind that acts like a fangirl. Oh well,enjoy~ }:3

Captain:Didn't we explain it last time? Fine and nobody.

Cuddlezilla:don't know.

Trapper:Mmm... three people he's cute, two he say cute compliments, three is very nice to me

Springtrap:Um...one of the authors, because she's cute and sweet.*starts blushing*

Goldie:Well... I kinda like Cuddlezilla because she's very beautiful.

Cuddlezilla:*Starts blushing*

Freddy:No one.

Bonnie:Um...Chica because she is a great friend to me and sweet.

Chica:Toy Freddy, because he always cheers me up.:-)

Foxy: Mangle! Beautiful.

I just think they look cute together!

Toy Freddy(Ted):IDK(I Don't Know)

Toy Bonnie(Bonbon):Chi (Toy Chica)because she's sweet and kind.

Toy Chica(Chi):Bonnie, he looks cute.

Mangle:Foxy! Very handsome one.

Marionette(Marion):Um... Trapper, she's kind, sweet, and caring me.

Trapper: Hey, your all better!

Marion: Yea a little crazy from the song though, but I'm fine.:-)

CuddlezillaAlright so the boys have to do the dates and we have to do our dare.

*The boys sing "Talk to me Dirty" and dance in front of the girls**The girls wear something revealing and sang "Your love is my Drug" and dance in front of the boys*

Bonnie: I hope nobody recorded that.

Mangle: Oh we did, and before you post the video you record, Trapper is going to break it right now.* Evil smirk*

Boys: Noooo! Stop that Rabbit!

Freddy: Foxy! You can outrun her.

Foxy: I'm on it!*Runs down the hallway* I'm going to get you lass!

Trapper:Not exactly.

Foxy: Ha! And I got y-. *Face smash to walls*

Trapper: You boys forgot that I climb and this is going to be the end!

Boys: Nooo!

Bonnie: We're never going to get her now!

Trapper: Too late!

Freddy: how did you get over there!?

Chi: She went through the vents.

Captain: Alright Next one is from Derpy Fox:ANOTHER BLOODY TRUTH OR DARE!

dares:  
I dare Freddy to let me wear his tophat!  
I dare Bonnie to play Just the Way You Are to Chica...  
I dare Foxy to break Bonnie's guitar when Bonnie gets to the chorus...  
I dare Chica u to kiss Foxy when he breaks Bonnie's guitar! Foxy x Chica 4ever!  
Marionette, How are u so awesome?  
I dare BB to be Freddy's slave...

Freddy: No!

Cuddlezilla: You have to its a dare.

Freddy: Fine.!

Bonnie:Okay...*Sings 'Just the way you are' to Chica*

Chica: *Blushes*

Foxy: Okay Lass. *Breaks Bonnie guitar*

Bonnie: Noooo!

Chica: Um... okay.*Kisses Foxy*

Marionette: Because of my powers.

Ted: And that your a Freaking lunatic.

Marion: What did you say?

Ted: Nothing.

Captain: Alright guys that's all for now and see ya later!:-)

Cuddlezilla: Marion stop singing that's annoying!

Marion: I can't!

Captain: This is gotta be my longest chapter ever! Oh I almost forgot BB you gotta be Freddy slave.

BB: Why?!

Freddy: Because it's a dare. *Evil smirks*


	7. Dare 5

Captain: Back for some more!

Ted: This is from Derpy Fox:Y DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M A GIRL! NOW I KNOW HOW U FEEL BONNIE! [cries in corner]

dares:  
Freddy: Here is ur tophat back... anyway make BB do the worst thing ever...  
Foxy: I dare u to troll someone every time they ask u a question  
Chica: IT'S THE BATMAN! [le Batman appears out of no where]  
Bonnie: U have competition 4 ur crush [points at Batman] BEAT. HIS. ASS.  
Marionette: TEACH ME UR WICKED POWERS OVERLORD OF PUPPETS!  
Author: PUT IN VINCENT SO WE CAN REPETITIVELY KILL HIM!  
BB: I hate u... BYE!

Bonbon: Okay, well this is interesting.

Freddy: Thank you.

Foxy: Alright, lad.

Chica: there's Batman!

Chi: Yep.

Bonnie: Do I really have to?

Mangle: You got to its a dare.

Bonnie: *gulps* Okay...

*Bonnie right Batman and was brutally loss, was put in ICU*

Bonbon: Won't be seeing him for a while.

Trapper: Marion! You got to teach him your powers!

Marion: I'm not doing it.

Trapper: Maybe...

Marion:*Runs* Get away!

Trapper: *Summons an enchant and made Marion to do what she says*

Marion: Great, I forgot your part N...

Trapper: No saying and teach Derpy Fox, Now!

Marion: Fine!

Trapper: Good!:-D

Captain: Finally, I knew I forgot someone, thanks for reminding me.

Vincent: I wish you were dead.

Cuddlezilla: that's all for n...

Trapper: Wait Freddy didn't do his dare.

Freddy: Thanks.:-)

*BB was told to do to fight a great white shark while falling in a volcano*

BB: I hate you, Derpy Fox!

Goldie: Alright that'll be all.

Trapper: See ya later!:-)


	8. Dare 6

Goldie: We're back once again with more crazy dares.

Chi: Alright this is from Shark Lord:Balloon Boy get launched to the Moon by a cannon

Nightmare Freddy do you technically have four bleeps?  
Toy Freddy get beated up by Gator Ghoul

BB: Why?!

*BB gets shot to the moon by a cannon*

Nightmare Freddy: Yes.

Ted: What's that?

Cuddlezilla: Um... just go to the arena.

All (except Authors): We have an arena!?

Trapper: Yea, oh and Ted good luck.

Ted: Thanks.

*Ted beats him and won( Barely)*

Chi: I hope he's okay.

Captain: Don't worry, he'll be okay.

Mangle: Well that's all for now.

Trapper: See ya later!:-)


	9. Dare 7

Captain: We're back once again with another dare!

Bonbon: This is from Derpy Fox:dearest BB,

I don't give a shit...  
all: OHHHH!

Vincent: [le evil grin] I ATE ALL OF UR TOAST! Now fight a Vincent-eating toast...  
all but Vincent: [le gives 70 in. flat-screens and PS4's] NONE 4 U VINCENT!  
Bonnie: I'm sorry... [gives a whole bucket of carrots and cake]  
Marionette: THANK U O' GREAT PUPPET MASTER! I WILL 4EVER BE IN THY SERVICE!

BB: *Shock*

Everyone(except Trapper): *Laughing hysterically*

Springtrap: How*Laughing* come your*giggles*not laughing?*laughs*

Trapper: I have no emotion.

Vincent: Nooo!*crying** Fights the toast and lost*

Bonnie:*Laughing like a madman*

Freddy: I think you dramatized him.* stepping back*

Marion: Thank you*Smiles permanently*. Can't you stop this.

Trapper: Hehe. Okay, for now!

Everyone(except Vincent): Thanks!

Cuddlezilla: That'll be all for now.

Trapper: See ya later!:-)


	10. Dare 8

Trapper: What's up my fellow gamers!

Cuddlezilla: Another crazy dare from MoonLightShadowNight123:I'm that flight that you get on,in the national~

Hey,I don't hate BB that much! :(  
Anywho~  
Dares:  
All le boys:Heh,heh,heh*twitches*Kiss the girl you love for a solid 1 hour  
All le girls:I'mma play a game with you,it's the guessing song game:  
'Maybe I need some rehab,or maybe just need some sleep'(Hint:It's the song you sang in chap 6)  
Vincent: I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIE!*Fire flames all over PG(purple guy)*  
BB:*hands infinite grenade bag*This won't run out,now you can have revenge! And don't be too harsh though.  
Everyone(except BB):SAY SORRY TO BB,NOW! I DON'T F****** CARE IF YOU*Is muffled by oc*  
Foxy and Mangle:Duet? Pls,I got one.(Mangle by Groundbreaking  
Truths:  
Everyone: How is each of your dares?  
Freddy:It's your long lost daughter! Explain. Also,why isn't BB your son if he's my brother.  
Toy Chica: You like or no? Tel the truth,please?*give puppy dog eyes*  
: Same question as TC,u like TC or no?  
Everyone: Share your darkest secret to me and the authors/co-authors/people who run the show. One by one into a soundprove room,that way,no one can hear,so it'll still be a secret.

*All the boys kiss they're true love for one hour*

Goldie: Okay these dares are getting crazier by the second.

Girls: Your love is mug Drug.?

*Vincent died in the fire**BB throws grenade at Freddy, Foxy, and Ted*

Everyone(except BB): Sorry.

Foxy and Mangle:* Sings Mangle by Groundbreaking *

Everyone: Horrible!

Freddy: Well I did had a daughter name Jasmine, and no but he is part of the family and he's my nephew.

Chi: Yes.

: Yes.

Everyone: This is going be torture!

*Everyone(except Authors) goes to a soundproof room*

Vincent: I sometimes go outside and try to get drunk and go on a killing spree.

Springtrap: I'm a... Adult...Baby.

Goldie: I go outside, sing and dance the Gangnam Style when everyone is asleep.

Freddy: I like this 'I hope you die in a fire' song and sometimes when Vincent sleep I try to set him on fire.

Bonnie: I treat my Guitar like it's my child.

Chica: Sometimes I kiss Foxy when he's drunk.

Foxy: I go to my cove and play My little pony.

Marion: I suck my thumb when I sleep and act very childish time to time, okay, All the time!

Ted: When I'm drunk I go to my room and sing some crazy songs.

Bonbon: I sometime drunk Marion into making him a baby.

Chi: Well, I ask Marion to give me a potion to make Goldie treat like a 8 month old, and care for him.

Mangle: I actually love Springtrap and usually put a love potion in his drink and kiss him.

Authors: Wow, just wow. That was Awkward.

Trapper: That was a little weird and disturbing, but that be all for now. See ya later! '~'


	11. Dare 9

Trapper: What's up my fellow gamers!

Bonbon: Time for a new crazy dare from OppsieDasi:My life is complete :3 AND YOU FORGOT THE E! Everyone hates 'e's. When people spell my (real life) name, they forget the e, AND IT' A SIMPLE NAME! Anyway. Now that BB is here... :3

BB: Listen to Nyan Cat for an hour  
Chica: GIMME. CUPCAKES. NOW! Yum :3 Or Pizza is good too  
Marionette: SORRY!  
Everyone: Play Hunger Games, or... Fazbear Games! Get it! No? #Lonely Just do it plz

BB: *listen to Nyan Cat for one hour**Laughs uncontrollably*

Chica: Okay, one giant cupcake coming right up!

Marion: Your forgiven.:-)

All: *Play Hunger Games*

Freddy: How is Trapper beating us!?

Marion: Because she's part N-*muffled*

Captain: Man, she's good.

Chi: Alright next one is from Derpy Fox:all: REACT TO 5AM AT FREDDY'S THE PREQUEL!

Vincent: [gives chainsaw] fuck. BB. up.

Chi: Is Bonbon, and Freddy stupid or what?!

Bonbon and Freddy: Hey!

Foxy: Aye she's right, laddies.

Vincent:*Smirks a mischief one* Thank you.

BB: *Runs* Ahhhhhhhh!

Trapper: Next one is from Thunderbird 22:yello yello foxy I dare you to ride a motor cycle on a track that does loop de loops and stuff

Foxy:Let's set sail!

*Trapper snaps her finger and a motorcycle appears, Foxy rides the Crazed Journey tracks for 2 hours*

Foxy: That was fun, I can't feel my legs.'~'

Captain:That'll be all for now.

Trapper: See ya later!:-)


	12. Dare 10

Captain: Welcome back, everybody!

Ted: We are back for another dare.

Cuddlezilla: This is from OppsieDasi:Ok, ok, ok... I have a good one

Freddy: DO ALGEBRA! *evil grin*  
Chica: YAY! CUPCAKES!  
BB: I have no regrets! BUUT I will give you THE KNIFE OF AWESOMENESS! The knife of awesomeness will whisper you some revenge tips so you can get REVENGE! Only $1! (I bought it for you). KILL VINCENT!

Freddy:*Sweating**Panicking*Um... Okay.

Chica: CUPCAKES!

BB: Yay, Revenge!

*BB kills Vincent*

Trapper: Well we're a little slow on the reviews, but it's okay.

Bonnie: Freddy, that's not Algebra!

Freddy: I don't know what it is?!

Trapper: Um...See ya later!


	13. Dare 11 (second longest chapter ever)

Captain: What's up my fellow gamers, we're back to do more crazy dares.

Ted: this one is from MoonLightShadowNight123:Hehe…

Freddy:Do a decimals test  
Chica:Give meh pizza!  
All the girls:Go all sassy  
All the boys:Go all pervented  
BB:*gives machine gun* I HAVE NO REGRETS!  
Bonnie:Um,*smirks*Foxy stole your guitar and gave it to me.  
Foxy:One word: RUN  
Truths  
Freddy:How was the test?  
Everyone: What's 910?  
All the girls and boys: Liek the dare?  
Chica: Thank you!  
One Last Dare~  
React to: Freddy's Spaghetteria  
Bye!*dissapears*

Freddy:Why?!*sobs in the corner*

Chica: Okay, you don't have to be demanding.*Gives you Pizza*

*All the girls became sassy and the boys became perverted*

~A/N~

I don't really know how to speak sassy so, please don't hate me. I never been sassy in my life(if I know What it mean)

~A/N~

*BB use the machine gun to mostly kill Vincent*

Bonnie:What?!

Foxy:*Runs*

Freddy: It was torture!

Everybody:What?

Chica: Your welcome.

*Everyone watch Freddy spaghetteria*

Everyone: '~'

Springtrap: Alright, next one is from dragonspinner35:Here are my dares and questions

Dares

Freddy: dump a bucket of cooking oil on Vincent

Golden: now take the oil up Vincent and throw him through a flaming hoop PS you are my favorite

Vincent: sing wolf in sheep's clothing by set it off

Bonnie: do the macarena in spandex

Cuddlezilla: do the chicken dance

Toy Freddy : do the chubby bunny challenge

BB: do toy Bonnie's make up blindfolded and here's a get out of dare free card

Questions

Freddy: why are you alwaysin the girls bathroom

Golden: how do feel about your jumpscare being just a head in fnaf 2

Bonnie: what's your opinion on music these days

BB: I AM YOUR FATHER jk what's your happiest memory

That's all for now sayonara

Goldie and Freddy: Oh yea.*smirks*

*Freddy dump oil on Vincent and Goldie throw him through a flaming hoop*

Goldie: Thanks!:-)

*Vincent sing 'wolf in sheep clothing' by set it off and, Bonnie did the Macarena*

Everyone else: O_O

Captain: Wait that's a first Authors dares!?

Trapper:*shrugs*Um, yea.

*Cuddlezilla did the Chicken Dance*

Everyone else except Goldie:*laughing*

Ted: This is going to hurt or maybe death to me.

*Ted Did the Chubby Bunny challenge*

Chi:he's choking!

Captain:Okay next one.

*BB did Bonbon make up blindfolded*

Bonbon: Ahhhhhhhh!

Freddy: I don't really want to tell.

Girls:Pervert.

Goldie: Well it can be quite painful but good.

Bonnie: IDK.

BB: Giving kids balloon.

Cuddlezilla: Alright, next one is from killballoonboy:From killballonboy all: make bb invinceable but can feel pain then torcher him for 5hours lol die bb.

Freddy: get good.  
Foxy: I give ye a real piret ship  
Bonnie: hears some carrots  
Authors: summon JJ and the dead children and  
my oc Chris the calmelion hes a lizard  
Chica: give me the pizza  
Dead children: I give you life

*make BB invinceable and torture him

Freddy: What do you mean?

Foxy: Thanks!:-)

Bonnie:Yay!:-D

Authors: Okay.*they summon JJ, the dead children, and Chris the calmelion*

Chica:Here you go.*hand you a pizza*

Chris: Wait where am I?

Trapper: Dare series.

Dead Children: Thank you

Bonbon:we have to give them names.

Bonnie: how about...

Freddy:We're not naming them after your music!

Trapper: Francisco, Benjamin or Ben, Cia, Frank, Gerald.

Springtrap: Those are pretty good names.

Captain: Alright next one is from Balloon Girl:BB laugh except higher

Hai.

Foxy u play with mlp? I luv mlp! Let us go watch all the seasons in Netflix! P.s it's a dare. Make sure u do it in front of everyone.

Freddy. Go. Have. Some...FUN!  
Bonnie have everyone gather around and listen to the Bonnie song and the foxy song by groundbreaking revealing all your feelings!

Everyone else. I HOPE U DIE IN A FIRE!

Vincent. I like u. Why people hate chu so much? Sure u killed some children but ur very handsome looking fello!

Authors. WHERES MIKE?! WE NEED FUDGEING MIKE! RAGING AND BREAKING ALL THE TABLES.

Foxy: Yes..., I mean no way.

Francisco(Child died in Freddy): you play MLP?

Cia(Child died in Chica): you have to do it.

Foxy: Fine.

*He watches MLP on Netflix in front of everyone*

Freddy:Okay!*goes out*

Bonnie: Uh..., okay.

*Bonnie did his dare*

Everyone:*Died in the fire*

Vincent:*Blushes* Thanks.

Everyone except Trapper:O_O

Trapper:Cute.

Authors: Alright we'll add in the Nightguards.

*They snap their fingers and Mike, Jeremy, and Frizt appear*

Captain: That's all for now.

Trapper: See ya later!:-)


	14. Dare 12

Trapper: Welcome back to the dare series, everyone!:-)

Marionette: This one is from killballoonboy:Killballonboy:All: kill purple man

Chris: hey I'm your creater how do you feel  
JJ: why do you hide under the table in fnaf2  
Mike: kick Chris any were you like  
Authors: warn mike that Chris is a termanater lol  
Jeremy: make shur mike didn't die  
Anthers: summon the nightmares and plushtrap

Everyone except Vincent: Okay.

*Everyone kill Vincent*

Chris: I feel great!

JJ: You'll never know.

*Mike kick Chris in the chest*

Authors: Mike, Chris is a termonetor.

Jeremy: I'll try.

Mike: Help!

Authors: Alright.

Trapper: Yay, Plushtrap!

Springtrap: What?

Captain: Well, see ya later!:-)


	15. Question 2

Trapper: Welcome back to another crash dare from killballoonboy:Killballonboy:Chris: what did you do to mike

Plushtrap: r u a midjet  
Toy bonnie: hears some carrots  
Chris: get rid of toy Bonnie's carrots  
Mike: how you feeling rlly sorry 4 what I did just wanted to hurt someone

Chris:oh nothing, other than locking him in a room.

Plushtrap:if anyone ask me again that question, then you better watch your back!:-D

Bonbon:Thanks.

Chris:Okay.

*Chris took Bonbon carrots away*

Mike:*Muffled*

Jeremy: I got it.

*Takes off the gag on Mike*

Mike: Your forgiven, sorta.

Captain: That's all for now!

Trapper: See ya later!:-)


	16. Dare 13

Trapper: We are back and this time we have 7 reviews! Prepare for a long chapter.

Captain: This one is from FeatherGirl64:HEY SO THIS IS DARE SO PLZ DO IT! Get everybody (including one of the hosts themselves) to go into the arena from the previous chapter using the false lure of cupcakes. Then separate them all and tell them one of them when reunited is going to try to kill them. So then tell one (this is your choice) they are murderer and will suffer your wrath if they decide to back out from the job. If you want you can give 3 a gun which must be kept secret until used as soon as they think they've found the murderer sneakily killing. Or maybe... you can make none of them the murderer and make them ALL SUFFER. Yep I'm crazy and please let Foxy survive or play a crucial part. And if you choose this one just say the dare is to eat as many cupcakes as you can. Have fun!

Cuddlezilla: Alright, then we better get them to the arena.

Trapper:On it*snaps finger*

*Everyone appeared in the Arena except the dead children (Who will be watching from afar) and separated them in teams, 1. Freddy, Bonbon, Chi, Foxy, 2. Ted, Golden Freddy, Mangle, Vincent, 3. Marion, Springtrap, NF(Nightmare Freddy), NC(Nightmare Chica), 4. Bonnie, Chica, NFoxy, Plushtrap 5. NB(Nightmare Bonnie), Captain, Cuddlezilla, Trapper. Team 5 will be the murderer.*

Team 1: Freddy and Chi: Shotgun, Foxy: Minigun, Bonbon:Rifle

Team 2:Ted: Sword, Goldie:Death Machine, Mangle: Shotgun, Vincent: Knife

Team 3: Marion: Crossbow, Springtrap: AK 47, NF: Claws and Teeth, NC: Claws and teeth

Team 4:Bonnie:Sword, Chica: ShotGun, NFoxy:MiniGun, Plushtrap:Rifle

Murderer, Team 5: Trapper: Claws and teeth also Katana, Captain: Death Machine, Cuddlezilla:AK 47, NB:Crossbow

Francisco: 5...

Ben: 4...

Cia: 3...

Frank: 2...

Gerald: 1!

Five Children: Let the battle begin!

*Team 3 tried for a sneak attack but was instead gotten shot, Team 1 did some damage on NB, and Captain, Team 4 lost Chica NFoxy with a bit of damage on the Team 5, Team 2 was going good but until they lost two animatronic*

Five Children: And the winner is... Team 3 and 1!

Foxy: Alright next one is from Shark Lord:Plushtrap how does it feel that your the only 'real' foe in fnaf4 yet you don't cause a game over?

Nightmares do you realize that Toy Freddy is the true face of nightmares for kids? Seriously look at him he gave a poor innocent sixteen foot alligator night terrors for a month.  
Springtrap could you please beat the tar out of Balloon Boy? He called you a 'shit stained squirrel dog hybrid with no penis'  
Everyone but Springtrap and Plushtrap read the fanfics 'Cupcakes' and 'Rainbow Factory' *whispers to Spring and Plush(place a cupcake and a small rainbow near each of the viewers while their busy. You'll get a real laugh*

Plushtrap:Weird

Nightmares: Yes.

Ted: Hey!

Springtrap: he say what!? Balloon Boy, your so dead!

Balloon Boy:*runs* Ahhhhhhhh!

Everyone except both Springs: Okay.

Spring and Plush: Okay?

*They place a bunch of rainbows and cupcakes around everyone**They red 'Cupcakes' and 'The Rainbow Factory'*

Everyone except Traps: Ahhhhhhhh! Get it away!

Spring and Plush: *Laughing*

Trapper: Okay, next one is from The Derpy Fox:Bonnie: Kick TB's ass 4 taking ur face

TB: U AIN'T GONNA DO SHIIIIIIT!  
BB: Inhale Freddy's song enragement child!

Bonnie: Sweet revenge.*smirks*

Bonbon and BB: *Shocked*

Goldie: Next is from OppsieDasi:WILD CARD DARES!

How To Play: Authors choose who gets the dares I send in. Make sure Nightmare Bonnie SUFFERS though.  
Dare #1: Say "Gabe Itches" 10 times fast  
Dare #2: Say "Ice Bank Myself" 10 times fast  
Dare #3: Say "Fuzzy Duck, Ducky Fuzz" 10 times fast  
Dare #4: Sing "I know a song that'll get on your nerves" to someone who gets annoyed easily  
Dare #5: Eat Vegemite! Don't look at me like I'm crazy! It's YUMMY!

Authors: 1. Freddy, 2. Chi, 3. Mangle, 4. BB, 5, Everyone except us.

Freddy:Gabeitchesgabeitchesgabesitchesgabeitchesgabeitchesgabeitchesgabitchesgabeitchesitchesgabeitchesitchesgabeitchesitchesgabeitchess

Chi: IceBankMyself*10 times*

Mangle:Fuzzy Duck, Ducky Fuzz*10 times*

BB: Sing 'I know a song that'll get in your nerve' to Bonnie, Bonbon, NB

Everyone: Yummy!

Ted: Next one is from MoonLightShadowNight123:Heyo!

JJ!*tackles JJ*  
Everyone: Do the…Pocky Challenge!(Or whatever it's called)  
Authors: Well…tell us your biggest secret. One by one,in a soundproof room so the others can't hear what you are saying. Only the readers can.  
Mike: What's nine plus ten? What's two plus eight?  
Jeremy: Cutie! Kiss my most shy friend Pleaseba please?(She's in Quotev,her username is Pleaseba is a baby fox for 3 weeks)  
Foxy: You like Mangle? I call her Roxy :3  
Mangle: Your sweet! Here's a cookie!  
Foxy(AGAIN): My cous likes you,DONE!  
Chica: What do ya think bout Bonnie?  
Bonnie: Listen to these: Home and Nightmare by NateWantsToBattle,FNAF and Die In A Fire by The Living Tombstone,and Balloons,Survive The Night,Just Gold,and Nothing Can Hurt Me by MandoPony. Whadda think bout them?  
Scott: Ring Ring!  
Bye~  
(Say hello and a hug to Plushtrap for me X3)

Everyone: What!?

*Everyone did the Pockey Challenge*

Authors: We have None!

Mike: uh...,21?

Jeremy: Okay?*he kiss her*

Foxy:Yes and Thank you!

Chica: Nice and sweet.

Mangle:Thanks!

Bonnie: Awesome and cute!

Plushtrap: Thanks.

Bonnie: Okay, next one is from killballoonboy:Chris: kill balloon boy

Mike: help Chris  
Plushtrap: you are still a midjet  
Nightmare Fred bear: why you cause bite of 1987  
All: who was the kid in the bite of 1987  
Author: can I be in this dare series  
Chris: show them your human form

Chris: Okay!*he kills BB*

Plushtrap:*Rage mode*

Nightmare Fredbear: I didn't!

Mike: That would be me.

Authors:Of course!

Chris:Ok.*Tranform to human*

Everyone else:0_0

NB: Next one is from Luca the Wolf:Heh... i just noticed that some people (like MoonLightShadowNight123) that are oc's are on my Fnaf T&D are here... Anyways!

Dare  
Everyone: dress up as ghosts with no eyeholes and try not to trip or fall...  
Bon-Bon: Tell T.F is fat...  
OR  
Question  
Everyone (again): Tell your deepest secret...  
Mike: Punch someone of your choosing

Everyone: Question.

~A/N~

We have done the deepest secret thing in one of my chapter, but I'll do it again.

~A/N~

Vincent: I sometimes go outside and try to get drunk and go on a killing spree.

Springtrap: I'm a... Adult...Baby.

Goldie: I go outside, sing and dance the Gangnam Style when everyone is asleep.

Freddy: I like this 'I hope you die in a fire' song and sometimes when Vincent sleep I try to set him on fire.

Bonnie: I treat my Guitar like it's my child.

Chica: Sometimes I kiss Foxy when he's drunk.

Foxy: I go to my cove and play My little pony.

Marion: I suck my thumb when I sleep and act very childish time to time, okay, All the time!

Ted: When I'm drunk I go to my room and sing some crazy songs.

Bonbon: I sometime drunk Marion into making him a baby.

Chi: Well, I ask Marion to give me a potion to make Goldie treat like a 8 month old, and care for him.

Mangle: I actually love Springtrap and usually put a love potion in his drink and kiss him.

*Mike kicks Golden Freddy*

Trapper: That's all for now, see ya later!:-)


	17. Long one! New one!

Captain: We are back for another crazy dares from our viewers!

Trapper: It's been forever since our last update!Oh we have another character joining in!

Cuddlezilla: if you don't know this game, then look it up! We have Ib/Eve!

Springtrap: The Authors have made their first crossover FanFic for FNaF and Ib!

Freddy: Check it out, they really need the support.

Bonnie: Now for the dares!

Chica: This one from MoonLightShadowNight123:Heyo! :3

Everyone:I bequeth,a boot to the head.  
Freddy: You like 'Die In A Fire?! Me too!  
Vincent: HOPE YOU GET STABBED IN THE HEART,HOPE YOU GET SHOOT AN EXPIRE!  
Mike: You stupid! What's 1 plus 1?  
Authors:You…get to choose a person to do these:  
1)Don't Judge Challenge  
2)Lego Challenge  
3)Ice Bucket Challenge  
Please tell us their reaction! -  
Bonnie: Yay! You liked it! Their my favs. Anyway…kiss Chica?  
Foxy&Mangle:MARRY EACH OTHER,NOW!  
Everyone: Act out Five Nights At Freddy's The Musical.  
Truths:  
Everyone: Like the dares?  
Foxy: What does the fox say?*starts dancing*  
Bonnie&Freddy: Best Buds?  
Everyone: I wonder…  
1) : Hiccup  
2) : Astrid  
3) : Snotlout  
4)Foxy: Tuffnut  
5)Mangle: Ruffnut  
6)Mike: Stoick  
7)Doll: Valka  
8)Freddy: Gobber  
9)Bonnie: Toothless  
10)Chica: Stormfly  
11)BB&BG: Barf & Blech  
12)Marionette: Hookfang  
13)Springtrap: Fishlegs  
14) : Meatlug  
15)Small : Terrible Terrors  
16)Plush: Sharpshot  
17)Cassy(my OC): Heather  
18)Lec(my other OC): Eret  
That's all  
Bye~

Everyone: What?!

Freddy: Cool!

Vincent: Ow!

Mike: Not my fault the Authors made me say that! And 2.

Authors: ,Chica,Foxy,Mangle Freddy, Springtrap,Ted,Bonbon ,Freddy,Nightguards,Puppet

Group 1: What!?

Group 2: This instruction are confusing!

Group 3: Freezing! Cold!

Bonnie: Awesome, and *kiss Chica*.

Two Foxes: Now? Okay.

Everyone: *acted out the musical*and maybe.

Foxy:*sings*

Freddy and Bonnie: Yes, sorta.

Everyone: Huh?

Ib:*speaks softly* _We have one from Chibi The Tomboy FNAF theorist:_ Freddy: Call T.F over to a room.

T.F: Do the Chubby Bunny challenge. AGAIN.  
Everyone other than T.F: While T.F is doing the challenge, pour multiple buckets of ice and water on him.  
Bon-Bon: Do the exact same as T.F.  
Everyone else when Bon-Bon and T.F are done: Laugh at them and call them fat. Whoever doesn't do it has to do the Chubby Bunny challenge.  
T.C: After BonBon is done, punch or kick him anywhere you please and run away while yelling,"IM THE PIZZA QUEEN!"  
Chica: *hands you a dress made of pizza*  
Bonnie: *hands you a guitar*

Freddy: Ted! Get over here!

Ted: What?! Again?!

*choking once again*

Bonbon: Great. Just what I wanted.

*choking*

Everyone: Fat!*Laughing*

Chica: Yummy!

Bonnie: Thanks!

~A/N~

Ib is new so, I'm giving her a chance to get the hang of this, oh and she is very quiet mostly so she will always speak softly, remember that.

~A/N~

Ib: _Next one is from Chris Chronicles:_ Authors: wait does this mean there are two of me awesome

Chris: tell plushtrap that you are a midjet lol  
Me: create an army of termanater hah  
Everyone: play minecraft  
Me: tell them that your real name is Christopher (it really is)  
Foxy: go on a pirate adventure  
Plushtrap: you may hurt me any way you like but his army of termanaters will kill you

Chris Chameleon: Hey! Plush your a midjet!

Plushtrap: *rage mode*

*creates a army*

*Everyone plays Minecraft*

Foxy: Dam creeper!

Freddy: Stop blowing up the land, Goldie!

Goldie: Heh, hey I like to troll.

Christopher

Foxy:Arggh ya matey!

Plushtrap: Whatever!

Ib: _More from SparklezMyName:_ Um hi! So I've just joined so sorry if I don't understand.

SUMMON BALLOON GIRL  
Dead children: chase Vincent and try stuff him in poor Springtrap  
Foxy: I am a pirate? *cue you are a pirate music*  
Chica: how did you break your jaw in the second game? oh and hold this *hands Freddy's hat*  
Bonnie: Do a guitar solo off with Springtrap  
Freddy: Somebody's stolen your hat!? Quickly, go on a hunt to find the stealer who did this

Authors: she's right there.

Five Children:Okay!

Springtrap and Vincent: Nooo!

Foxy: *Sings You are a pirate*

Bonnie: Okay.

Trapper: Run! Vincent controlling Springtrap!

Vincent: *evil laugh* Time to die!

Springtrap:Must Kill!*repeats*

Freddy: What!?

Ib: _Next one is from_ Goldenmariokirby quinn chapter 10 . Aug 27

Dares From GOLDEN!  
Foxy: dress up a pirate and sing YOU ARE A PIRATE  
Balloon Girl: do you like your brother?  
Marionette: can i haz hug?  
Everyone: DANCE TO THE FNAF SONG BY THE LIVEING TOMBSTONE!  
Vincent: (gives lighter) burn the fright!  
Nightmare Chica: Do you hate me?

Foxy: Alright.

Balloon Girl: Yes!

Marion: Yes you can.*hugs*

*Dances*

Vincent: Okay!

*burns lighter*

NC: Depends.

Ib: _This is from_ Goldenmariokirby quinn chapter 16 . Aug 27

HELLO HELLO!  
Dares:  
Mike: Dress up like Freddy fazbear in a suit that has none of killing stuff in it  
Authors: Add in Phone guy and then make him kiss toy chica  
Foxy: dress up like a ninja  
Freddy Minions: hug your daddy (aka nightmare freddy)  
Questions:  
Everyone: do you all hate me?  
Mike: would you like a muffin?  
all girls: can i has hug?  
Puppet: what is your favorite music  
Toy Bonnie: Would you eat a pickle if you Wanted to?

Mike: Fine.*puts on suit*

Author: Okay. *snaps finger*

PG:*Kiss toy Chica*

Foxy:Yay!*dresses like ninja*

Minions: Hugs!

Everyone: Maybe.

Mike: Why yes, thank you.

Girls: of course.

Puppet: Noticed, Just Gold.

Bonbon: Yes.

Captain: That is all for now,

Trapper: See ya later!:-)


	18. Dare 14

Captain: We are back for another crazy dares!

Trapper: Awesome, and new story and OC joining.

Freddy: You guys said she's deadly!?

Cuddlezilla: Well, she is a Assassin, like her father, Ezio.

Everyone(except Authors): Who is that?! And what!?

Night:*appears in the shadows* What's up!

Everyone (except Authors):0_0

Night: What never seen an Assassin before, any way this one from Goldenmariokirby Quinn:I'm BACK!

Turth  
Everyone: if you guys do hate me? if you do I'm going to make the next dares a lot more crazy  
Dares:  
Foxy: eat Freddy's tophat  
Golden Freddy: paint yourself sliver  
Spring trap: Sing the Joker Song (by miracle of sound)  
Nightmare Chica: hold the freddy minions  
Freddy minions: give her a hug  
Authors: summon me! (pls)  
Bonnies: play Batman Arkham Origins multiplayer  
Withered Freddy: give me a hi-five and punch foxy to make him spit out Freddy's hat  
AND LASTLY  
Everyone(and i mean everyone): SING THE SHOW MUST GO ON! (by you know who aka mando pony)

Everyone: it depends!

Night: I'm much of a daring type assassin, so make them crazy!

Everyone: No!

Foxy: I'm going to get a stomach ache, *eats Freddy hat*.

Golden Freddy: I'm Golden Freddy, not Silver Freddy!

Mangle: it is a Dare.

Goldie: Hate you!

Springtrap:*sings*

NC: they don't like me, only NF

NF: Because they're my children!

Freddy Minions: Okay.*hugs*

Authors: Okay!*snaps finger*

GoldenMario: What's up!

Bonnie: *Gulps* Okay.*plays* Ahhhhhhhh!

WF(Withered Freddy): Okay,*high five* and *punches Foxy*

Foxy: I feel sick!

Freddy: My hat!

Everyone:

1,2,3,4!

There was a full moon in the sky

We met a brand new robot friend

At first he seemed a little shy

He would not play pretend

He sang just fine and played in time

But did not look the part

So we lovingly decided to give him a brand new start

No matter what we say or do

Its never up to me or you

We smile now

The Show Must Go On

The Show Must Go On

Never fear, The Show Will Go On!

A/N

Sorry if I forgot some of The word in the song! Its late at night so, I have to wrap it up!

A/N

Chi:Next one is from Luca The Wolf:I'm back! First *grabs two girls (Lady & Luna)* To the author: Thnx for the support on my story

Dares  
Goldie , Chica and Spring: Do caramelldansen  
Mike: *gives him bazooka* Kill anyone you hate with this and have makeout session with Lady!  
Puppet: It's your child! :3  
(Luna: Why did you drag us here! Luca: Shut up! I'm daring them!)  
Everyone: Dress up like an ghost with no eyeholes and try not to trip or fall!  
Foxy: Kiss Freddy OR ELSE

Questions  
Foxy: What does the fox say?  
Toys: Do you wear makeup or paint? XD  
Mangle: How can you hang from the ceiling?

Anyways, Gotta go, oh and *teleports Purple Guy and Springtrap into hell* Bye! *Lady, Luna and Luca disappear in the shadows*

Goldie, Chica, and Springtrap: What?!*Does the dance*

Everyone else:0_0

Night: Wow, never do something like that to an Assassin! Never!

Mike: Okay, *shoots Goldie, Puppet, Freddy, Vincent* Revenge! And who is Lady?

Trapper: Her, go make out!

Mike: Fine! She is beautiful.*takes Lady to a Room*

Puppet: What!?

Everyone: This is Freaking hard!

Night: Not for me, I mean I have vision like Assassin so, I can sense where I'm going.

Foxy:Great!*kiss*

Freddy:What are doing!?

Foxy: *Starts singing*

Toys: Makeup!

Mangle: Claws.

Everyone: Bye!

Springtrap and Vincent: This is Torture!

A/N

We finally got Vincent out of Springtrap, it took 20 days but, it was worth it. No ones dare that again, we had to board them up in the safe room!

A/N

Captain: Next one is from The Derpy Fox:PICKLES 4 EVERYONE!

BB: Y u so annoying? R u related to AO?  
Freddy: Fuck dis shit Im out...  
Marion: Hi ( awkwardly gives hug)

Bonbon: Yum!

BB: Maybe.

Freddy: *rage mode* your so dead!

Marion: Um...hi, *hugs*

Night: That is all for now!

Trapper: See ya later!:-)


	19. Dare 15

Captain: We are back for some more crazy dares!

Night: This is from a guest:Hi!~

Dares:  
BB: React to the aborable Fan Arts of you and give me a balloon because I'm still a child.  
Freddy: Throw your micorphone out the window breaking it in the process.  
Trapper: Read Midnight and search it on YouTube, Do Not Laugh!( Aphmau's Midinght Story, or something like that. Also type the funny parts in.  
Spring Trap: Say this to Vincent,  
Spring Trap: What the difference of a piano and a tuna fish and a tube of glue?  
Vincent: The last one came out of nowhere.  
Spring Trap: You can tune a piano but you can't tune a fish.  
Vincent: What about the tube of glue?  
Spring Trap: I knew you'll get STUCK on that.  
Make sure that it's in front of everyone.  
Bonnie: Can I have a hug?  
Toy Chica: Why do you have a stripper body?  
BB: Why do you look creepy in the game but adorable in the fan art?  
Bye!~

BB: here you go, *hands you a balloon*

Freddy: Okay.*throws it*

Trapper: *Reads* and *watches**laughing*

Springtrap:What the difference of a piano and a tuna fish and a tube of glue?

Vincent: The last one came out of nowhere.

Springtrap:You can tune a piano but you can't tune a fish.

Vincent:What about the tube of glue?

Springtrap: I knew you'll get STUCK on that.

Everyone: *Laughing*

Bonnie: Yes, *hugs*

Chi: Because the Manager thought I look more good than Chica!

BB: I don't know.

Freddy: Next one is from...

GoldenMario: Meh!Walks into the room slowly smirking at everyone

Me: i am not leaving guys, NEVER! well i might leave after this one  
anyways...  
dares!:  
Everyone (expect any one who is golden): Paint the golden ones sliver!  
Toy Chica: you are one of my favorite charaters here have a pizza  
Balloon boy and balloon Girl: go play some video games (kids ones)  
Marionette: i um found this, (holds up a baby female marionette)  
All Freddies: Be Gentleman For 2 Hours  
Now For Truths:  
Everyone: I TOLD YOU SO!  
Me: hows it like there?  
Marionette: do you hate me?  
Everyone Who is Sliver: Golden Freddy Made Me Mad SO Blame Him  
Authors: Please Tell Me That I don't Have A limit to how many times i can do this  
Foxy: Are Any Of The Foxys Across The World You Are On NOT PIRATES  
And for everyone  
Everyone: (Flips The Vicious Cycle Lever) GO NUTS!

Goldie: The only one left is Springtrap!

Springtrap: No!

Chi: Yay! Pizza!

BB & JJ: Yay!

Marion: What!?

Freddy: Thank you, sir.

Everyone: About what?

GoldenMario: Great, aside from the fact that Golden Freddy and Springtrap try to kill me!

Marion: No. Maybe, it depends.

Springtrap: Me!

Authors: You have all time in the world!

Foxy: Maybe.

Everyone(except Night): *Dance the Harlem shake*

Trapper: See ya later!:-)


	20. Dare 22

Night: We are back for another crazy dares from Guest!:You added my dares and truths in! Yay!

Daes:  
All animatronics: Turn human for this chapter only.  
Puppet: Turn into a toddler  
For everyone: Tell us your favorite food.  
Bonnie: Have my cookies.  
All animatronics: Play Slender: The Eight Pages  
Freddy: Scare someone that you like to scare  
Chica: Play Five Nights in Anime  
Truths:  
Everyone: Who is your favorite youtuber?  
Foxy: Are you always bored?  
BB: Why do you like batteries?  
That probably all I have. Bye!~

Everyone(Except the Authors and Night, Ib): What!?

Authors: Well looks like we can show you our human form!

~A/N~

Trapper - Kadenza: Has black hair pulled into a pony tail, brown eyes, tan skin, wears PUMA sports shirt, and red, navy blue shorts, also grey, pink, blue Nikes shoes.

Captain - Kyle: Has black spike up hair, wears Batman T-shirt, khaki shorts, grey, black Nikes shoe, tan skin, brown eyes.

Cuddlezilla - Kia: Has thin black hair, tan skin, brown eyes, wears T-shirt that says 'Brownie', wears jaguar color skirt, wears pink tennis shoes.

~A/N~

Everyone(except Night and Ib): 0_0

Authors: What?*snaps finger*

Freddy: Has brown hair, tan skin, baby blue eyes, black top hat and bowtie, brown shirt that says 'Fazbear Pizza', khaki shorts, grey tennis shoes.

Bonnie: Magenta hair and eyes, black shirt that says 'Rock 'n' Roll', navy blue jeans, red and black Nikes shoe, also his red bowtie, white skin.

Chica: Yellow hair, purple eyes, white skin, White tank top that says 'Cupcakes', pink skirt, yellow sandals, and her bib that says 'Lets Eat!'.

Foxy: Reddish Brown hair, dirty yellow eyes, still has his hook and eye patch, dark red polo shirt that say 'Anchors Ahoy!', brown pants, white polo shoes, tan skin.

Golden Freddy: Dirty yellow hair, black eyes, golden shirt that say 'Gotta Scare Them!', blue jeans, black sketcher, white skin, black top hat and bowtie.

Springtrap: greenish yellow hair, scar on his left eye, grey eyes, Black polo shirt that say 'Fright Makes Right', dark red pants, grey tennis shoes, tan skin.

Ted: Light brown hair, navy eyes, tan skin, navy blue shirt that say 'Fazbear Pizza', blue jeans, white Nikes shoes, black bowtie and top hat.

Bonbon: Light blue hair, white skin, emerald green eyes, still has makeup, red bowtie, freckles, Dark Cyan shirt that say 'Lets Rock', khaki shorts, green and grey tennis shoes.

Chi: Yellow hair, pink blush and purple eyeliner, purple eyes, dark yellow shirt that says 'Pizza', hot pink skirt, bib that says 'Lets Party', white skin.

Mangle: White hair, pink lipstick and red blush, yellow eyes, pink shirt that say 'Having Fun', white skirt, white skin.

Marionette: Black hair, pale skin, black and white eyes, stream of purple, red blush, black polo shirt that says 'Puppeteer', white shorts, black shoes.

The Nightmares are a lot of dark stuff, so they look like the originals except they are Goth and punks

Chris: Okay, you guys look ok? I guess.

Marion: Great. *turns to human baby*, Dadda!

Trapper: Chocolate, Hot cheetahs, Snickers!

Captain: Kit-Kat, Doritos

Cuddlezilla: Gummy bears!

Golden Freddy: Chocolate cake, and strawberry ice cream

Springtrap: Anchovy pizza, Cheese burger

Freddy: Strawberry, Cookies

Bonnie: Cakes, Carrot, Pie

Chica: Cupcakes, Pizza

Foxy: Pumpkin pie, Corn bread, Garlic bread

Ted: Chicken, beef, hamburger

Bonbon: Carrots, Fries, salad

Chi: Cupcakes, Pizza, Pie, Cakes

Mangle: Chicken strips, fries, oranges, apple

Marion: Bwead, Fwies, Dowitos

Nightmares: Human Flesh!

Vincent: Toast!

Mike: Tacos, Hot wings

Jeremy: Fries, burger, Steak

Frizt: Apple pie, Spaghetti

GoldenMario: Well ask my creator.

Chris: Same.

Bonnie: Yay!

Everyone(except Night): This so scary, its hard!

Night: I would kill that Slenderman in one slash!

Freddy: *Jumpscare Mike, Jeremy, Frizt*

Chica: Ahhhhhhhh!

Trapper: PopularMMOS, Rye-Rye99, Mr. Gibbs, Zero2Zero 2, Samgladiator, Aphmau, Zajcu37, CG Energize, Tony Crynight.

Captain: The Gaming Beaver

Cuddlezilla: Anything with Angela!

Goldie: Piemation, Castor, Gizzy Gazza

Springtrap: PopularMMOS

Freddy: Samgladiator, Gizzy Gazza

Bonnie: Mandopony

Chica: None

Foxy: NateWantsToBattle

Ted: None

Bonbon: None

Chi: PopularMMOS

Mangle: The Living Tombstone, The Atlantic Craft

Marionette: Wye-Wye99, Samgladiatow

Nightmares: NateWantsToBattle, Mandopony, The Living Tombstone

Vincent: The Living Tombstone, Gaming With Jen, Atlantic Craft

Mike: Piemation, Castor

Jeremy: Aphmau, Mr. Gibbs

Frizt: None

BB and JJ: Anything that's cute!

Night: Anything with Assassin Creed, which would be Zevik!

Ib: Mandopony, Castor, Aphmau

Foxy: Sometime.

BB: because they are cool and something I can steal from Jeremy!

Everyone(except Night): Marion looks so cute!

Night: Assassin, dont fond cuteness!

Trapper: See ya Later!


End file.
